ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bargains
Back together again, the gang travels a creepy part of the forest and finds a house, along with another member of Ratchet's team. Reia: Kara! Karasu: I saw what happened. That Heartless was hard to deal with.. Sofia: Yeah. I thought you are helping Angela. Karasu: I was, but Angela insisted that I should help my family. Clank: Glad to hear that, Kara. - Aaron continues to look at Karasu and something is trying to spark back up in his head. Megan: What's wrong, Aaron? Aaron: It's Karasu.. I'm not sure why, but she reminds me of someone from long ago. I just don't remember who it was. Megan: Well, I can tell you this, she looks amazing. Aaron: Hard to argue with that. Reia: We think that the Black Cauldron is in this house somewhere. Karasu: True, but we need to make a trade with someone. Sofia: Who was it? Karasu: I can't tell you so brace yourselves, everyone. Maxime te Aaron. - The gang enters the house and have an encounter with three witches, who thinks they are trespassers. But, they are back up by Kara. Karasu: Audetis obicere nostri, et benedicat tibi, sed tribus ventura offer..I pro superbia tua! - Aaron was very impressed by her toughness and sensed a very strong light within her. Aaron: That's impressive Kara, I was wondering if I can ask a few questions with you? Karasu: Permittitur tibi loqui custos lucis. Reia: Are you sure about these questions, Kara? Karasu: I believe so. Ghost: I hope you know what you doing.. Aaron: What language did speak to the witches? Karasu: Latin. I learned that language when I was a child. Ratchet: I didn't know the Awoken can learn stuff like that.. Reia: The Awoken.. Aaron: How did you end up joining Ratchet's team? Karasu: I was assigned to track down Yorda and stop them from escaping a prison. I didn't realized that I was tricked. So, I joined Ratchet to atone for my tribe. - As Aaron starts his third question, he suddenly gets a flashback as he sees four warriors watching over the knights. Aaron: I believe I'm starting to realize who you three really are, but I don't know why? Reia: Hang on.. You knew? Karasu: Being a Time Patroller or a Guardian can be very stressful, but I'm certain that there's always hope for the future is about to come forward. Ghost: We're looking for the Black Cauldron.. I don't suppose you three happened to find it, did you? Orddu: Indeed, but perhaps I might interest you in something else. - The Witches plan to use a different pot, when Taran's sword goes crazy and gives Orddu an idea. Orddu: Very well, you shall have the Black Cauldron. However, we never give anything away. We do is bargain, trade. - Taran is shown to be a bit skeptical about trading his sword, and watches his friends Fflewddur, and Gurgi try to trade something to no success. With no other choice, Taran decides to trade his sword for the cauldron. Taran: Here is my sword, take it. Orddu: Is this your own choice, duckling? Remember, with this sword, you could be the greatest of warriors. Taran: Yes, I offer my dearest possession in exchange for the Black Cauldron. Orddu: Agreed. We have made a bargain. - Soon, Taran's sword vanished, everything around them disappears and the Black Cauldron comes to the surface. Ratchet: Woah.. So this is.. Reia: The Black Cauldron.. Ghost: Unbelievable.. - The three witches return to tell the knights while Ratchet has to taken a call from Angela. Ratchet: I need to take this call. Keep an eye on this cauldron, will ya? Aaron: Orddu. Is their something you wish to tell us? Orddu: Indeed. Listen carefully, The Black Cauldron can never be destroyed. Only its evil powers can be stopped. Taran: Then, there is a way.. But, how? Orddu: A living being must climb into it of its own free will. Gurgi: Gurgi's ready. He will climb into the evil cauldron. Orddu: Ah, poor duckling.. You'll never climb out alive. Gurgi: Yikes! - Gurgi jumps back to Megan's arms. Megan: I see, that's why you let us have cauldron? Orgoch: Yeah pretty much, too bad you won't be able to do anything with it except to seal up its powers. Aaron: All right. Thank you Orddu. Orddu: *chuckles* Your quite welcome young man. - The three fade away and disappear as ratchet answers his call from Angela. Ratchet: What's up? Angela: It's Gurgi. His energy has just got back up. Ratchet: Great. Angela: But, history hasn't been corrected just yet. In order to correct this mess, Gurgi has to get inside the cauldron and find a way to revive him. Ratchet: Are you sure this will remove the dark energy? Angela: Yes, that's what I believe. - Ratchet then looks at Aaron and the gang. Ratchet: I can't let Aaron know about this. It'll be too desprate.. Angela: Maybe, but there's no other choice. Ratchet: Thanks, Angela. - Ratchet goes back to the gang to help them move the cauldron as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes